A Thousand Voices
by ariella411
Summary: Stiles meets a girl at Echo House. Is there more to her than her severe case of schizophrenia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Echo House**_

_JOURNAL ENTRY 327_

_A thousand voices howling inside my head_

_Speak in tongues_

_I don't even recognize your face_

_Riddle on the wall_

_Tell me all the ways to stay away_

* * *

"Hey, Addie."

Adeline looked up to see Oliver walking by with an unfamiliar boy by his side. She gave him a short smile as she greeted him. Oliver turned away to talk to his friend.

"That's Adeline. She's one of the more normal ones here." Oliver told his companion quietly.

She laughed to herself before starting towards her favorite spot. Her only real friend Lana was already sitting on the porch swing, whispering quietly to herself quietly. Adeline sat next to her without a word and followed Lana's gaze to an empty spot in the yard. She placed a hand on Lana's arm as she blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a man dressed in all black standing in the same spot in the yard that had just been empty. He was the man who killed Lana's family.

"Can you still see him?" Adeline looked at Lana. The girl let out a sob as she shook her head hastily. "Come here."

Adeline pulled the older girl into her arms, letting Lana lean against her. She forced herself to keep a hold her friend even when the man in black started screaming at the two of them. Adeline knew he was tormenting Lana but because of the bond she created, he had switched to tormenting Adeline. She stole Lana's illness and held the burden until the delusion of the man began to blur.

"Your medicine is kicking in." Adeline whispered into Lana's disheveled hair.

The older girl nodded weakly. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Adeline squeezed one of her hands reassuringly.

"Thank you, Addie." Lana murmured before her grip on Adeline's hand relaxed.

Adeline looked up to see that the man in black was gone when she realized he was no longer screaming threats at her. "Your welcome."

Adeline waited to call for an orderly until she was sure that the medicine had forced Lana into a peaceful sleep. The tall man lifted Lana up like she weighed nothing more than a feather and carried her into the house.

"_That was stupid."_

"_Lana's just using you to curb her delusions"_

"_She doesn't have any problem watching you suffer"_

"_She doesn't care about you"_

"_No one cares about you"_

"_So stop caring about others"_

"_It's useless"_

"_You're never going to find the one thing you desire from people here"_

"_Only we can give it to you"_

"_Only we can love you"_

Adeline wiped the single tear that had broken away and started the race down her cheek. She pulled her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth to make the swing move slowly.

She wanted to hate the voices but she knew that her love for them ran too deep. And that only made her want to hate them more.

For once, she let herself cry by herself on the swing. She let the tears come and let the voices drone on in her head. They were the only company she had and even the medicine couldn't fix that.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard a commotion behind her. She watched as a couple orderlies broke up another fight. They pulled away a girl quickly but the boy was given a harsher treatment.

She took a couple steps towards the orderly and the boy but was stopped in her tracks by the friendly voices in her head.

"_Bad idea."_

"_You'll just get sent to the quiet room again."_

"I don't care." Adeline said aloud. Luckily everyone was too busy to notice.

When she returned her attention to the boy and orderly she realized she was no longer needed. Ms. Morrell had already stepped in and put a stop to the rough treatment.

Adeline walked back to her swing without another look. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecaps. She was ready to go back to her room but group therapy was in an hour.

"_Maybe Oliver will be up for playing a game of chess."_

Adeline knew that the voices hated most people but they felt what she felt. So, when she was bored they were bored too.

"Good idea." Adeline responded and slid off the swing. She hurried off to look for Oliver, hoping that he'd be able to help her kill the time before the group session.

* * *

"It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing." Ms. Morrell smiled warmly at everyone in the circle.

"_Guilt is nothing more than a figment of your imagination."_

"_We carry all of your guilt."_

"Not all of it." Adeline breathed a little louder than she meant to.

"What was that, Adeline?" Ms. Morrell threw Adeline a curious look. Several other pairs of eyes landed on her in the seconds that follow but she ignored the stares and cleared her throat.

"I said that not all guilt is good." She told the counselor quietly.

"And what do you mean when you say that?" Ms. Morrell questioned calmly.

"Some guilt just destroys a person."

"Can you clarify?"

"_She won't understand you."_

"_Not like we do."_

Adeline pursed her lips into a thin line as she tried to ignore the voices. "I know that for some people, guilt can make them a better person. But sometimes it just builds and builds until it breaks you in half."

"Do _you_ think that some guilt can change a person for the better?" Ms. Morrell tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"_Guilt kills."_

"_It festers and destroys."_

"_We help you help you find the strength to ignore it."_

"_On your own, you'd be nothing."_

"_You'd be nothing without us."_

"Adeline?"

The girl looked down at her hands. "I do."

"And how does guilt make _you_ feel?" Ms. Morrell prodded.

"_Exhilarated?"_

"_Terrified?"_

"_Go on, tell her the truth."_

"_See how she—how they react."_

"_You'll be the laughing stock of the group."_

"_No matter what answer you give."_

"_You'll always be a freak"_

"_Not to us."_

"_We're your only family."_

"_Only we can love you."_

"I don't."

"Excuse me?" Ms. Morrell scooted to the edge of her chair, disregarding her clipboard for the first time.

Adeline met Ms. Morrell's gaze and tried to convey one of the many secretive looks they had shared before. She gave a light shake of the head, hoping to clarify.

"What about you, Stiles? How does guilt make you feel?" The counselor turned to the boy sitting next to Adeline.

"Nervous." Stiles responded quietly as Adeline glanced at him.

"_He's seeing things."_

"_Touch him."_

"_See it for yourself."_

"_Give him a break."_

"_We know you want to."_

"It gives you a sense of urgency." Ms. Morrell told him. "You want to right the wrong you did."

Adeline continued to study the boy as Ms. Morrell went on about guilt. Adeline had dealt with many different types of mental disorders. She had carried that burden herself for years but the boy sitting next to her looked genuinely scared. He kept looking around the room, searching and finding parts of his subconscious scattered here and there. Adeline looked to Ms. Morrell for confirmation and when the counselor gave her a curt nod, she knew.

"_He's sick."_

"_You help the sick."_

"_But why can't you help yourself."_

"_Always thinking of others."_

"_Never yourself."_

"_Sick, sick girl."_

Adeline took a steady breath as the boy, Stiles, gave her hand a fleeting look. She reached for his hand and he started to pull away but she was faster. The second she touched his skin she felt it. She felt everything, the urgency, the conflict, and the sickness.

Stiles stared at her, unbelieving. Adeline tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came off feeble and insecure. She tore her gaze from him and gave the room a sweeping glance. She spotted the mummy-like hallucination immediately. Adeline couldn't stop from shuddering as another wave of emotions flooded over her, emotions that didn't belong to her.

"I'm sorry everyone but we need to take a break." Ms. Morrell stood from her seat quickly and walked through the middle of the circle. "Stiles, Adeline, come with me. I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Adeline reluctantly let go of Stiles' hand as he stood up. When Ms. Morrell noticed that the young girl wass reluctant to stand up, she gave her a soft smile. "Come, Adeline. We might need your help."

"But I—"

"_Don't want to?"_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_She's scared."_

Ms. Morrell knelt in front of Adeline, her expression understanding. "You know I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't dire."

Adeline swallowed silently and twisted her head to look up at Stiles. Even though she had only been touching him for a few seconds, she had felt enough of his pain to know that Ms. Morrell was telling the truth. He was in dire need of some type of relief.

"_And you are the only one who can give it to him."_

"_Say no, for once."_

"_We dare you."_

Adeline exhaled slowly as she stood up. She followed Ms. Morrell and Stiles to the counselor's office, unsure of what she would be expected to do. Adeline knew she was strong enough to subdue illnesses but she had never been able to actually cure any.

"You have lines running up your neck." Ms. Morrell told Stiles as she guided him to a mirror so he could look at his reflection. Adeline lingered by the door and watched as they examined Stiles' neck.

"Lift up your shirt." Ms. Morrell instructed and Adeline dropped her eyes to the floor instantly, pretending to be suddenly interested in her shoes.

"It's called a Lichtenberg Figure." The counselor said aloud after a minute. "They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearinh on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange."

Adeline looked up as Stiles pulls back down his shirt. He gave her a friendly but weak smile before turning to Ms. Morrell. "By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?"

Adeline laughed to herself as Ms. Morrell turned to the medicine cabinet. "When the marks fade, the Nogitsune's grip on you will return."

She walked back to stiles and handed him a bottle. He looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. "What are these? Sleeping pills?"

"Amphetamines." The counselor paused. "Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when your asleep."

"So, all I have to do is stay awake?" Stiles questioned her.

"For now. If your friends haven't figured anything out by the time those marks are gone Adeline will find you."

"To tell me what to do?" Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Adeline.

"No. To give you an injection." Ms. Morrell held up a small bottle of liquid. "Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis."

"That sounds a lot like death." Stiles looked at the counselor.

"It's used for lethal injection, yes."

"So, when the Nogitsune takes over you're going to kill me." Stiles paused and pointed over his shoulder. "Or better yet, she's going to kill me."

"If it gets to that point, yes. But until then, she's going to help you." Ms. Morrell gestures for Adeline to join them. "I'm guessing you realized that when she touched you during the group therapy that you could no longer see the Nogitsune."

"Yeah, but I didn't—" Stiles began as he turned his skeptical gaze to Adeline.

"Adeline is a shapeshifter. One of the most diverse I've ever met but she also has a gift. She's an Aerona." Ms. Morrell placed a reassuring hand on Adeline's back.

"Wait a second. Did you say she's a shapeshifter? Like a werewolf or something?" Stiles asked both girls.

"No. She can shift into any animal of her choice at any time. She's not restrained by the full moon or just one possible form."

Stiles looked at Adeline for a moment. "And what's an Aerona?"

"It's someone who's able to see and understand all forms of illness—physical or mental." Adeline explained quietly.

"It also means that she's sensitive to the pain of those around her." Ms. Morrell gave the young girl a reassuring smile. "Another part of her gift is biokinesis."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. Adeline folded her arms over her chest as she pursed her lips into a thin line. Most of the patients at Eichen House never questioned her ability. They just accepted her help.

"_Don't worry, child."_

"_He already thinks you're crazy."_

"_Might as well make him fear you too."_

"She can control organ tissue or flush out an illness." Ms. Morrell pointed to Stiles. "Or in your case, the Nogitsune."

"But it's only temporary." Adeline added quickly. She ran her fingers through her hair when Stiles threw her an inquiring look. "It's only through physical contact that I can suppress the illnesses and it'll return when I break that contact."

"She hasn't yet figured out how to make it a permanent." Ms. Morrell told Stiles.

"It's because I'm not strong enough." Adeline squared her shoulders.

"_You're strong enough."_

"_You just don't want to be."_

"_You're afraid."_

"_You know that if you keep helping people…"_

"_You'll eventually lose yourself."_

"_Or even worse, you'll d—"_

"Shut up!" Adeline called out suddenly. Her knees buckled a second later and she fell to the ground. Ms. Morrell dropped down in front of her and grabbed onto Adeline's shoulders.

"_You're only killing yourself, child."_

"_Give it up and maybe…"_

"…_just maybe…"_

"_You'll live."_

"_You'll thrive."_

"_For the first time."_

"Please, stop." Adeline begged quietly as she dug her fingers into her hair. She pressed her palms against her temples, hoping she could somehow flush out her own illness for the first time.

"_You're sick."_

"_You're a healer."_

"_But you can't even fix yourself."_

"_How pitiful."_

"Adeline." Ms. Morrell shook the younger girl lightly. "They aren't real. They're just a part of your subconscious. A part that you can ignore."

"If you love me, you'll stop. Please." Adeline pleaded with the voices still hitting her from every direction.

"_We do love you."_

"_That's why we're doing it."_

"_You're killing yourself."_

"_Slowly but surely."_

"_Stop healing others."_

"_Start healing yourself."_

"I can't!" Adeline screamed. She wanted it to stop. That's all she ever begged for.

"_We can't stop."_

"Adeline, focus on me. Focus on my voice." Ms. Morrell tilted Adeline's chin up so she could look her in the eyes.

"_We're a part of you."_

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on me. I'm real. They aren't." Ms. Morrell instructed the girl calmly.

"_We'll always be here."_

"Your necklace." Ms. Morrell whispered as she reaches forward and grabbed the small golden pendant around Adeline's neck. She pulled on it lightly and Adeline grasped it in her hand immediately. She started to rock back and forth as she repeated Ms. Morrell's instructions in her head. "Focus on me. Focus on the necklace. Focus on what it means. Focus on ridding yourself of them."

"_You can never get rid of us."_

"There's good and bad in everyone. You have to find a way back to the good."

"_We are you."_

"They don't have any real power over you. Let them fade away." Ms. Morrell soothed Adeline as she continued to rock back and forth lightly.

"_You are us."_

Adeline sucked in an abrupt breath when all the echoes unexpectedly ended. She looked up at her counselor again as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You're okay." She murmured and pulls the young girl into her arms. "You're okay."

"No, I'm not." Adeline shook her head. "I'm sick."

"Everyone is a little sick. Everyone has to fight some type of inner battle. Yours is just a little more palpable."

Adeline sat back and ran a hand through her hair. She looked up, half expecting Stiles to be standing over her, only to find the room empty.

"I sent him outside." Ms. Morrell told Adeline as she stood up. "I didn't think you'd want him to see you like this."

Adeline pushed herself to her feet and glanced over her shoulder at the door. "Is he waiting for me?"

"Yes. You're going to have to keep an eye on him."

"And kill him if those lines fade."

"I'll do it if I'm there but just in case…" Ms. Morrell held up the glass bottle that she had shown Stiles minutes before.

Adeline didn't bother arguing with Ms. Morrell. She had asked her to help her with cases like this before and Adeline had learned to trust the counselor.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Adeline questioned the older woman.

"Show him around. Keep him out of trouble." Ms. Morrell glanced at the door. "Keep him awake."

Adeline stared at the bottle and pursed her lips into a thin line. She nodded after a moment and started towards the door.

"Adeline?"

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"What were they saying this time?"

Adeline licked her dry lips. "Nothing that mattered."

It was a flat out lie and Adeline knew that Ms. Morrell didn't believe her but she was thankful that the counselor didn't question her further. Adeline walked out of the office after giving her a feeble smile.

Stiles was sitting on the floor across from the door. He stood as Adeline closed the door behind her. She realized that she was still holding the Pancuronium Bromide a second too late.

Stiles kept his gaze locked on the drug. "Looks like we'll be staying up late tonight."

"I don't care. I don't sleep anymore." Adeline mumbled quietly. A short silence fell over the duo with only the sound of a clock ticking away nearby to keep them company.

"Are you okay?" Stiles looked up at her.

Adeline nodded too quickly. "I'm fine."

Stiles gave her a skeptical look as they began walking down the hallway. She squeezed the bottle in her hands lightly.

"I'm fine, really." Adeline shrugged. "It's just… I'm sick and no medicine they give me helps. And to top it off I haven't shifted in months which makes me a little more vulnerable to… myself."

"How long have you been—"

"Sick?"

"I was going to say shapeshifter. How long have you been a shapeshifter?" Stiles asked with a small smile.

"My first memory was of me running through the woods." Adeline returned Stiles' smile. "I was a wolf, I was free, and I wasn't sick."

"How many animals can you shift into?"

"A lot but my favorite is a wolf."

"A wolf?" Stiles laughed lightly as he slid a glance in her direction.

"Yeah. I like anything that's fast; coyote, fox, cheetah, falcon."

"You haven't shifted while you've been here?" Stiles questioned.

"I've shifted five times while I've been here but it's been months since the last time." Adeline revealed.

"Why?"

"Shifting takes some strength and control. Being here, as sick as I am makes it hard for me to harness enough strength and control to shift as much as I like."

"Do you think you could help me with something?" Stiles stopped walking and turned to her.

"Depends on what it is?"

"I need to get down to the basement." Stiles looked hopeful as he revealed his intentions.

Adeline thought it over for a moment. "There are only two ways to the basement. A door here and a door in the closed ward which is where they keep the real psychos."

"Can we get down there?"

"The door is locked twenty-four seven and Brunski, the head orderly, is the only person with a key." Adeline paused as she checks the hall to make sure they're alone. "If you want his keys, you're going to have to find a way to trick him."

"I think I have an idea but I'm definitely going to need your help." Stiles gestured to her.

"Do you know what's going to happen if you get caught?" Adeline sighs when Stiles shakes his head. "Brunski will most likely pump you full of Haldol and throw you in one of the quiet rooms."

"What's Haldol?" Stiles tilted his head slightly.

"It's a antipsychotic drug. In other words, it will put you right to sleep." Adeline holds up the glass bottle she's been holding. "And we both know what will happen if you wake up and those marks on your neck are gone."

Stiles stared at the Pancuronium Bromide for a moment before shrugging. "Then we can't get caught."

"I feel like I should be trying to talk you out of this but somehow I know that it wouldn't work." Adeline shakes her head before tucking the bottle into her bra.

"You got to have a little faith." Stiles told her as they started down the hallway again.

"Do you?" Adeline looked at him. "Do you honestly think you'll be able to pull one over on Brunski?"

"_We_. I think _we_ can pull one over on Brunski." Stiles corrected her quickly.

"You better be sure because if not, we'll both be screwed." Adeline pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"If I don't figure this out I'll be screwed anyways." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as they shared a look. They continued down the hall without another word.

Adeline knew it wasn't real; the friendship that she'd started to think could exist between herself and this temporary patient. Making friends was a thing that normal kids her age had the privilege of doing. She wasn't normal. She knew she was probably the farthest thing from it.

_I'll just do whatever I can to help him get out of this place unscathed, _Adeline thought to herself. She knew she could never be an ordinary girl, but she could do her best to pretend.

"_Good luck, child."_

Adeline stopped abruptly when she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"_You can't escape us."_

"_We'll always be here."_

"_Waiting."_

Adeline sucked in a shaky breath as she forced herself to keep pace with Stiles while they continued down the hall. She was surprised when she found herself hoping that ignoring the voices in her head would be the hardest part of the day.

**Please leave a review or favorite/follow. I love hearing any type of feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bones**_

_JOURNAL ENTRY 158_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone_

_Lost in the pages of self made cages_

_Life slips away and the ghosts come out to play_

* * *

"She's the one who punched me for no apparent reason." Stiles gestured to Malia who in turn glared right back.

"She's going to help us trick Brunski." Adeline told him before they could start fighting.

"Why?" Stiles sized up the were-coyote with a side-glance.

"Because she promised to help me with my shifts." Malia explained without looking away from Adeline.

The youngest girl nodded. "I did and I will as long as you hold up your end of the deal."

"Do I even want to know why you have to get into the basement?" Malia questioned the others.

"No." Adeline answered without hesitation. She didn't want Stiles to feel like he had to give a formal explanation. She was willing to help him without it.

"_You're compassion is a gift."_

"_A gift that is slowly killing you."_

"Whatever." Malia shrugged. "Just make sure you're in the common room in ten minutes."

"He'll be there." Adeline assured the were-coyote before she walked off.

"I'll be there?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Where will you be?"

"Don't worry about it." Adeline glanced at him and tried to smile. When she realized it wasn't working she gave a sad wave and started off down the hall in the opposite direction Malia had went.

Stiles grabbed her arm lightly. "I thought we were supposed to stick together."

"_You would like that, wouldn't you?"_

"_You're so desperate to make friends."_

"_Remember that you're in this place for a reason, child."_

"I was supposed to help you and that's what I did." Adeline looked back at the older guy. "I'll find you after Malia gets you the key."

"How will—"

"Just trust me when I say that I'll find you." Adeline pulled her arm out of Stiles' grasp slowly and started down the hallway again.

"_Trust is earned."_

"_Respect is given."_

"_And loyalty is demonstrated."_

"_Betrayal of any one of those…"_

"…_is to lose all three."_

"Forgive me for wanting to get through today without having another nervous breakdown in front of him." Adeline mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"_He already knows you're crazy."_

"_Why try to hide it?"_

"Because if I don't try then it will start to define me."

"_You're in this place."_

"_Your sickness has already come to define you."_

"That's not true." Adeline assured herself.

"_But that only changes the opinions of others."_

"_Not us."_

"_We love you just the way you are."_

"You're not real."

"_If we were really just a figment of your imagination—"_

"_Wouldn't we be easier to ignore?"_

"Please, be quiet." Adeline pleaded with herself.

"_Haven't you ever wondered why the medicine doesn't work on you?"_

"_On us?"_

"No." Adeline whispered the lie as another patient stumbled past her, mumbling to himself.

"_Liar."_

"_You might be ill,"_

"_But you're smart."_

"_You can figure it out."_

"Please, stop." Adeline paused as she ducked into an empty room. "I just need to be alone for a minute. To think."

"_You'll never truly be alone again."_

"_Not with us here."_

"_We love you too much to abandon you."_

"_Just think, child."_

"_Medicine is used to fix problems."_

"So?" Adeline dragged her feet while making her way to the one window in the small room.

"_Medicine is used to correct problems."_

"_But they don't work on you."_

"_They don't work on us."_

"_Which can only mean one thing…"_

"I just need a minute to myself. We can play this game later, I promise." Adeline leaned against the wall beside the window as she let her gaze wander beyond the house.

"_It's not a game."_

"_Think, child."_

"_Medicine is used as a cure for many problems."_

"_But they don't work on us."_

"_Because…"_

Adeline took a deep breath when she realized what realization the voices were trying to lead her to. "Because you're not a problem."

"_We knew you were smart."_

"_Clever."_

"_Quick on your feet."_

"_We're proud."_

After the last statement echoed through her head, the others stopped. But even though the room was quiet, Adeline knew that her friends were still there lingering in the recesses of her mind. They were waiting. They were always waiting.

The silence lasted longer than she expected but not as long as she had hoped for. She hurried to find Stiles when she remembered his task of getting into the basement. It took her a couple minutes to get to the hallway where the door to the basement was located but she stopped dead in her tracks as she rounded the corner.

Adeline jumped back behind the wall when she realized it was Brunski who had joined Stiles at the door. His deep voice echoed down the hall, mixing in with the ones in her head. She stayed nearby until she caught word of which quiet room Brunski was about to throw Stiles in. There was about ten scattered through the house and Adeline had visited each at least once.

* * *

"Where's Stiles?" Malia asked as she came up beside Adeline. The younger girl debated on making up a lie to get rid of the were-coyote but decided against it quickly.

"Brunski caught him trying to get into the basement." Adeline told the older girl quickly. "He's locking him in one of the quiet rooms as we speak."

"We have to get him out of there." Malia stated with an alarming amount of resolve.

Adeline slid a glance her way. "I know."

"You could use my help." Malia whispered as a female nurse sauntered by.

"Actually, I don't." Adeline responded quickly. "But thanks for getting him the keys."

Malia kept up with the younger girl easily. "How are you going to get him out?"

"I know how to pick a lock."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just break the lock?"

"If you want to get caught, sure."

"You care about getting caught? I thought you were the girl everyone always talked about. The one who isn't afraid of standing up to the orderlies." Malia shook her head. "I guess everyone was wrong."

"For reasons unknown to me, it's dangerous for Stiles to fall asleep. So while I don't give a crap about getting thrown in one of the quiet rooms, he does. I promised that I would help him get to the basement and that's what I'm going to do and hopefully this time, he wont have to get drugged ahead of time." Adeline stopped abruptly in front of a normal-looking door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I actually have to try to do this the right way."

"I want to see this for myself." Malia folded her arms over her chest and planted herself right next to the door.

Adeline rolled her eyes holding out one of her hands. She flicked her wrist and sharp nails replaced her normal ones instantly. The girl kneeled in front of the door and one of her elongated nails into the lock. She twisted her finger accordingly until the lock clicked.

Malia looked impressed as Adeline grabbed the handle and opened the door, wearing a smile the entire time. "See? No harm done."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Malia mumbled as she pointed towards the room.

Adeline returned her attention to the quiet room and saw that Stiles was lying unconscious on the floor. He was sweating lightly and she could hear his racing heartbeat from where she was kneeling. She rushed into the room and grabbed onto the older boy's shoulders.

"Stiles!" Adeline called out as she shook him roughly.

He woke with a jolt and instantly went into a panic. Adeline calmed him down quickly.

"It's just me, Adeline." She paused as she peered over her shoulder. "And Malia."

"What happened?" Stiles looked her in the eye.

"You got caught and Brunski did exactly what I said he would." Adeline told him quietly.

"Haldol." Stiles took a few steady breaths as his gaze wandered for a moment. His eyes flickered back to Adeline suddenly. "The marks."

Adeline swallowed nervously. "Let me see."

Stiles spun on the floor and lifted his shirt. She fought the urge to touch the dark lines stretching across his back. She bit her lip when she realized they had retreated off his neck.

"They're fading." Adeline croaked. She cleared her throat to gain volume. "Could whatever you're looking for be used to fix all of this—whatever this is?"

"Maybe." Stiles lowered his shirt and faced the younger girl again. "I don't really know yet. That's why I have to get down there."

"Okay. Let's go then. We don't have a lot of time to waste." Adeline stood up and helped Stiles get to his feet.

Stiles glanced over her shoulder at Malia. "Why is she here?"

"She wanted to come and I didn't really care enough to try to make her stay behind." Adeline responded before walking out into the hallway.

"So, how are we getting into the basement?"

"The same way I got you out of the quiet room." Adeline wiggled her fingers in the air for Stiles and Malia to see.

"I thought you said—" Stiles started.

"Difficult. Not impossible." Adeline cut him off.

"_Aren't you going to tell them?"_

"_You're not going to be able to hide it forever."_

"_They should know what it does to you..."_

"_What they're doing to you."_

"It's not their fault." Adeline whispered to herself.

"Why didn't you just use your shifting perk to get into the basement?" Malia came up beside Adeline.

"It's complicated," was all Adeline could manage.

"No, it's not." Malia paused. "Just tell us."

"I can't." Adeline turned her head.

"_Won't."_

"_They have a right to know."_

"_Unless…"_

"_You're afraid that once they know—"_

"_They won't ca—"_

"Are you coming with us?" Adeline asked Malia in an attempt to drown out the echoes.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"You won't need me since she's helping, right?"

Stiles threw Adeline a skeptical look. "I guess."

Adeline slowed to a stop as they reached the basement door. She knelt in front of it and flicked out one elongated nail. She picked the lock within a few seconds and swung the door open with a smile.

"There you go." Adeline moved aside for Stiles and Malia to get through. "I'll be back in an hour. Stay quiet though. You never know who may be lurking in these halls."

With that, the youngest of the three turned on her heels and strode down the hall. She didn't let out the breath she had been holding until she rounded the corner at the end.

"_You just gave up your shot."_

"Shot at what?" Adeline pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"_At winning his heart."_

"_Malia."_

"_She'll seduce him before you can even get back to your room."_

"_You'll see."_

"_You possibly lost your only chance to be happy."_

"_Once again."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adeline muttered before peeking back around the corner.

She watched as Stiles and Malia talked quietly in front of the basement door. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he gestured for her to enter first. She obliged with a small smile. He returned it before disappearing into the darkened room after her.

"_He could have saved you."_

"_Love could have saved you."_

"_And you gave it up."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adeline repeated with more confidence than she felt. She turned and started down the hallway as she heard the basement door shut.

**~Forgot to mention that the journal entry from last chapter were lyrics from Black Out Days by Phantogram. This chapter's journal entry was lyrics from Bones by Ms Mr. And I used a quote by Ziad K. Abdelnour. **

**~Please follow or favorite this story and leave a review. Hearing opinions helps me shape the story and it means a lot to me to hear any kind of feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ships in the Night**_

_JOURNAL ENTRY 202_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

* * *

"_You should probably knock first."_

"_Manners and all that."_

"_And possibly save yourself from witnessing something…"_

"…_obscene."_

Adeline exhaled slowly and opened the basement door. She focused on keeping her footsteps light as she started down the short staircase. The room was tinted with light breaking through the holes in the ceiling and the shafts etched into the cement walls. Adeline hugged her arms over her chest when a cold breeze hit her. She glanced around the room; half expecting to find it completely empty. She never really thought Stiles would be able to find anything useful.

"_Think again."_

The young girl turned her head at the sound of the voice. It was one of the more realistic voices that made it sound like someone had snuck up behind her but she quickly realized she was still alone in the basement. She didn't bother suppressing the sigh that built up in her throat as she moved towards the staircase.

"Addie?"

The broken voice came from behind her. Adeline was sure of it. And when she turned around she was somewhat relieved to see that she was right. Oliver was standing a few feet in front of her, a confused expression already at home on his face.

"Oliver?" Adeline stepped towards the older boy. "What are you doing down here?"

"I—I didn't have a—" Oliver stammered but stopped himself abruptly. He turned his head to the side and his gaze wandered to a random spot on the wall beside him. "She doesn't know anything, I swear."

"Oliver, what's going on?" Adeline took a step in Oliver's direction. "Talk to me."

"That's the last thing he wants me to do." Oliver snaps his attention back to Adeline. "Just go back upstairs."

"_Listen to the boy, child."_

"_He may be trying to—"_

"What's going on?" Adeline repeated in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to do it." Oliver disappeared behind a furnace and Adeline started to follow him but he reappeared before she could. "I don't have a choice."

"_Run."_

"_Forget about the boy."_

"_Stop caring for once."_

"What are you—" Adeline's sentence faded as her gaze dropped to the object Oliver was holding.

"I'm sorry." Oliver muttered.

"Oliver—"

Adeline didn't have enough time to react as Oliver lifted his arm up in the air and swung it back down a second later, landing a hard blow to her temple. Adeline crumpled to the floor and Oliver dropped the drill. He hooked his arms under Adeline's and dragged her around the furnace to where Stiles and Malia were still being held.

Stiles' head perked up as Oliver pulled Adeline to a spot on the floor between him and Malia. Oliver laid the younger girl down gently as if his compassion had suddenly returned. Stiles realized what happened when he saw the steady stream of blood running down the side of Adeline's face and he could barely make out the spot where she must have been hit.

"What did you do to her?" Stiles tugged against the straps on his wrists as he turned to look at Oliver.

"She was starting to ask questions." Oliver responded in a resigned tone. "We couldn't have her asking questions."

"She doesn't have anything to do with this." Stiles glanced down at the unconscious girl and twisted against his restraints.

"On the contrary, Stiles. She has everything to do with this." A deep ragged voice countered quickly. Stiles' searched for the speaker even though he knew whom he'd have to face.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles huffed as he slammed his head back lightly.

"She's an aerona." The mummified being stepped out from behind Oliver. "A healer."

"She doesn't know how to get rid of you." Stiles told him quickly. He was assuming that the Nogitsune was scared of being expelled from his host. It seemed like the only reason he would injure Adeline.

"She knows enough." The Nogitsune tilted his head down slightly at Adeline. "She knows enough to try."

"Let her go!" Stiles fought for a moment as his eyes flickered over to Malia. "Please, let them both go."

"We can't do that." Oliver spoke up finally. He disappeared for a moment and reappeared holding up the drill. "We can't do that."

"This girl can help you suppress me. She can help you fight." The mummy jutted his chin towards Stiles. "Why would I let that continue?"

"You can't." Oliver shook his head fervently. "She has to go."

"Get her in the chair." The Nogitsune lifted a finger to point at Adeline before dragging it through the air to Malia's chair. "We're ending this now."

Oliver put the drill down before untying Malia and leaning her against the wall. He moved over to Adeline and lifted her into the newly vacant chair, securing the restraints on her wrists.

"Don't do this. She isn't helping me!" Stiles continued to struggle with the straps holding him to his chair.

"She will." The deep voice echoed through the room. "She will."

Oliver picked up the drill and stepped up behind Adeline. He flipped the tiny red switch on the handle and the long flat needle began to spin rapidly. The Nogitsune staggered over to Adeline's chair and leaned over her as Oliver moved her brown hair away from her face. He caressed a spot in the middle of her forehead as he lowered the drill towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Stiles called out. The drill paused a few inches from Adeline's head as Oliver glanced up at Stiles. He wasn't confident in his own choices and looked to the Nogitsune for further instruction.

"Do you want her to leave here alive?" The Nogitsune questioned as he faced Stiles. "Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place."

"Just let her go, please." Stiles begged as the Nogitsune began to walk around the room.

"Let me in." He whispered calmly as if it was an easy decision to make.

Stiles grunted as he pulled his arms up, trying to break free of his restraints. The Nogitsune came up beside him. "Let me in."

Stiles screamed when he realized the bindings were holding.

"Let me in, Stiles."

He looked up long enough to see Oliver moving more of Adeline's hair aside. His eyes were still locked on her forehead as if he was trying to decide if it was the right spot to start.

"Let me in." The Nogitsune repeated again and again as Stiles continued to try to break free. The dread of having to chose between letting the evil kitsune take over again or watching innocent someone die because of him was overwhelming enough to bring a stinging sensation to his eyes. He knew which one he would chose in the end.

"Just let her go, please!" Stiles yelled out of pure fear and desperation.

The noise of the drill started up again as the Nogitsune hovered nearby. "Let me in, Stiles!"

Stiles pushed his head back against the seat and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears began to move down his face. He knew that the Nogitsune never had a problem with killing the innocent. This time would be no different. He would take Adeline's life without a second thought. Stiles would be the one to remember and feel the guilt.

"Let me in. You let me in, I'll let her live!" The Nogitsune's voice seemed to bounce off every corner of the room. The offer was simple to comprehend. Stiles had to chose between himself and Adeline.

Stiles let out one last breath as he forced himself to give into the temptation of sleep. He tried to put his mind at rest as he gave into the Nogitsune.

* * *

"Adeline!"

The demanding voice pulled Adeline from her unconscious state quicker than any drug would have. She tried to sit up as her eyes fluttered open but felt something digging into both of her wrists.

"Hold on. I almost got this one."

Adeline looked to her left to see Malia kneeling in front of her. Her eyes were locked on the leather straps tied tightly around Adeline's wrist. She struggled but eventually undid the clasp and knot system that Oliver had concocted. Malia moved over to Adeline's other hand and worked that one out even quicker.

"Thank you." Adeline murmured as she rubbed her wrists. She knew the red marks left by the straps would fade but she wasn't sure she'd ever figure out what had just happened to her.

"We got to go before someone finds us down here." Malia helped Adeline get up and quickly made her way to the stairs.

"Wait!" Adeline called after the older girl as she followed her. "What happened? One second I was talking to Oliver and the next I'm waking up tied to a chair."

"Honestly, I don't really know." Malia turned back to Adeline. "All I know is that Oliver and Stiles were down here last time I checked and now they're both gone."

"Stiles was down here? I didn't know." Adeline ran a hand through her unkempt hair.

"We seriously got to get out of here." Malia grabbed Adeline's hand and pulled her up the stairs and out the door. She shut it behind her with a sigh of relief. "I really don't want to get put into one of those quiet rooms."

"It's not as bad as it looks, actually." Adeline responded quietly.

"_But that's only because of us."_

"Yeah. I'm sure." Malia nodded sarcastically. She pulled the younger girl along with her as she started down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Adeline questioned.

"To see Ms. Morrell. She's might be able help us." Malia called back over her shoulder.

"Help us with what, exactly?" Adeline looked up at the werecoyote.

"Getting out of this hellhole." Malia smiled lightly. Adeline stopped in her tracks, pulling Malia back with her.

"I can't leave." Adeline shook her head once.

"_Can't and won't are two different things."_

Malia let go of Adeline's hand and folded her arms over her chest. "And why's that?"

"Because I can help people here."

"_You can't save everyone, child."_

"You can help even more people out there." Malia gestured to a random window. "You can't stay in here forever, Addie."

"I know. I just—I'm not ready to leave yet." Adeline admitted quietly.

"Why not?" Malia narrowed her eyes.

"Has anyone told you how I landed up in here?" Adeline ran a hand through her hair.

"No." Malia shook her head lightly.

"I've been a child of foster care since I was a baby." Adeline swallowed as she pursed her lips into a thin line. "A couple years ago I was put with a family who's daughter was emotionally unstable. I tried to help her the best I could but the damage was overwhelming in every aspect. I quickly found out that most of her problems manifested from the sexual abuse she sustained at the hands of her father since she was eight. And after I had been with them a while he started to make advances towards me."

"Adeline, you don't have to—" Malia reached for the younger girl.

"He started abusing me and even though it killed a little part of me every time I learned how to cope with it—how to deal with it because I thought that if he was only hurting me, Cara might be able to get better. But then I learned that he never stopped hurting her. He just added me to his list of late night visits." Adeline sucked in a deep breath as her eyes began to sting with tears.

"Adeline, I'm so sorry." Malia said quietly.

"I tried to kill him."

Malia stepped towards her. "What?"

"Cara was getting worse—more and more unstable. She was starting to weigh in suicide as an option and when I tried to tell the mother about everything, she just started saying all these things—threatening to put me into a group home. I could have just left it all behind but Cara needed me and I couldn't abandon her." The younger girl started rubbing the back of her neck. "And then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the family got another foster daughter."

Adeline shifted her weight as she forced herself to meet Malia's eyes. "I saw the lust in his eyes the second the girl walked through the front door. He was going to scar her the same way he scarred Cara."

"_The same way he scarred you."_

"I caught him trying to sneak into her room two days after she arrived." Adeline hugged her elbows as her eyes dropped to the floor for a few seconds. "She was only twelve."

"_And you were only thirteen."_

"I don't even know how I got the knife but one second he was trying to talk his way out of it and the next, he was bleeding all over the place." She pushed a brown strand of hair behind her ear as she looked back up at Malia. She had to blink the tears away. "I almost stabbed him to death."

"He deserved it. He would have ruined that little girl's life just like he ruined the other girl's." Malia took Adeline's hand. "You did the right thing."

"That's just it, though." Adeline pulled away. "There was no evidence to back up my story. Cara wouldn't testify and he had never actually touched the little girl. Then the psychologist diagnosed me with schizophrenia and panic disorder so my lawyer got me off by pleading not guilty by reason of insanity. I was sent here after that."

"How long were you supposed to stay?" Malia raised an eyebrow.

"A year and a half."

"Has it been that long yet?"

"Yes." Adeline nodded.

"Then we're getting you out of here." Malia grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall again. Adeline dug her heels into the floor, refusing to go any father.

"You don't get it. The second I get released from this place I go back to the system. But this time I'll be sent to some group home because I'm now considered high risk. I can't do that. Not again." Adeline's voice cracked.

"We'll go to Ms. Morrell. She'll be able to figure something out." Malia assured the younger girl, adding in a small smile for good measure.

"And what if she can't?" Adeline tilted her head.

"Then I'll break you out of here myself." Malia grabbed Adeline's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I promise that you'll be okay, no matter what happens. Okay?"

Adeline studied Malia's face for a second. She could tell that the older girl had good intentions but she wasn't sure if she would be able to pull through on her end. Adeline eventually gave a tiny nod and fell into step beside Malia as they started down the hall again. She realized that this was one time she would have to be okay with good intentions being the only form of hope in this situation.

"_Remember, child…"_

"_The road to hell is always paved with good intentions."_

* * *

"I can help you." Ms. Morrell nodded as she rummaged through her desk. She pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled something down quickly. She slid it across the table to Adeline and smiled as she picked it up. "That's the address of someone who will help you."

"Who is it?" Malia asked as she looked over Adeline's shoulder at the paper.

"My brother. He's also a druid." Ms. Morrell explained as she folded her hands together on the top of her desk. "He'll give you a place to stay and he might even be able to help you hone your abilities."

"Shapeshifting or healing?" Adeline looked up at the counselor.

"Both." She responded with a light smile. "He's also a sort of mentor to Scott McCall and his pack."

"The werewolf?" Malia dropped into the seat beside Adeline and scooted to the edge. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees.

"Yes. Also known as Stiles' best friend." Ms. Morrell turned her attention back to Adeline. "My brother already knows about how you managed to subdue the Nogitsune once. He'll get you in contact with Scott to see if you could possibly do it again."

"Hold on." Adeline looked back down to the address. "What about my—the voices? I can still hear them and I doubt that"—She paused as she tried to remember the Alpha's name—"Scott would want help from a schizophrenic crazy girl."

"Trust me when I say that won't be a problem." Ms. Morrell leaned forward slightly. "They're looking for any way to save Stiles. They're looking for a Hail Mary pass and I think you might be just that."

"So, I just walk out of here and take the bus to his house?" Adeline questioned.

"Yes. Everything has already been taken care of here. All you have to do is pack."

"Thank you." Adeline said as she folded the piece of paper in her hand.

"So, Scott McCall is in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked the counselor.

"Yes. And he'll be able to help you with your shift if Adeline can't." Ms. Morrell responded.

"Great." Malia stood up and gave a mini salute. "It's been fun, Counselor."

She looped started towards the door but stopped when she realized Adeline wasn't following. "Come on."

The younger girl hurried to the door. She paused in the doorway and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Call me if you need anything, Adeline." Ms. Morrell reminded her. "Anything."

"Thank you." Adeline bit her lower lip. "For everything."

She walked out of the room and followed Malia back to where the floor where their rooms were located. They parted ways with a short awkward hug after agreeing to stay in touch. Adeline was almost sure that Malia had just become joined the elite group of people she could call friends—the people she could trust.

* * *

Adeline bit her lip as she hooked her thumb through her backpack strap and got off the bus. She was standing in front of a small one story house but it somehow she found it somewhat intimidating. She took a deep breath before walking up the steps to the front door. She rasped her knuckles against the wood three times before taking two steps back.

The door swung open after a moment and a taller dark-skinned man stood in the doorway. The fear that had been escalating inside of Adeline faded when the man flashed a friendly smile. The simple gesture comforted her for some reason.

"You must be Adeline." He held out his hand and she gave it a weak shake. "I'm Deaton, Ms. Morrell's brother."

"It's nice to meet you." Adeline paused. "You can call me Addie if you want."

He smiled again. "I like that. Come on inside. You must be hungry."

"Not really." Adeline shook her head as she forced herself to walk into the house. "Just a little tired."

"How much did my sister tell you about the situation here in Beacon Hills?" Deaton questioned as she looked around the foyer.

"Not a lot. She mentioned someone named Scott." Adeline shrugged innocently. "I already know about Stiles' situation."

"Yes. She told me about that." Deaton nodded.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Stiles?" Deaton waited until Adeline nodded. "I'm afraid not. But Scott will be able to provide more insight. He's already agreed to come over tomorrow to meet you."

Adeline sighed quietly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"No. You're meeting probably the only True Alpha in existence right now. But you have nothing to worry about." Deaton gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that you'll fit in here perfectly."

Adeline clenched her jaw as she forced a smile. Deaton showed her the room she'd be staying in and mentioned that he would be in the living room if she needed anything. He left and shut the door behind him. Adeline huffed as she laid back on the bed.

"_You'll fit in here perfectly."_

"_It's not like you've ever heard that before."_

"_You know he's wrong."_

"_Just like every other person who's told you that."_

"_Don't get your hopes up, child."_

"_Don't get your hopes up."_

"I wont." Adeline sighed as she fixed her eyes on the ceiling.

**What you think? Please let me know in a review! This week's journal entry was from Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney. Adeline will meet Scott and the rest of the pack in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please follow or favorite or review or all three. It helps with the story and I appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading!**

**Review Response:**

**CodeRed13: **There aren't a specific number of voices. They all kind of mesh into a bunch of echoes in her head and every reader can imagine a different number of speakers/voices. It all depends. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Can't Pretend**_

_JOURNAL ENTRY 148_

_I want to fight_

_But I can't contend_

_I guess that's love_

_I can't pretend._

* * *

"They're here." Deaton announced after rasping his knuckle against Adeline's open door.

Adeline inhaled slowly as she stood up and followed Deaton out into the living room. When she saw two people standing in the living room she quickly crossed her fingers before bending them into a loose fist. She was silently begging the voices to remain mute. She needed a break.

"_Good luck, child."_

"_Don't mess this up."_

"_It's your last shot."_

Adeline pushed a lock of hair behind her ear when Deaton stepped farther into the room. She stayed a foot behind him as he greeted the unnamed teens. She only moved closer when Deaton waved her forward.

"Scott, Kira, Allison, this is Adeline." Deaton gestured to the younger girl. "Adeline, these are some of Stiles' friends."

She offered a subtle smile in an attempt to look friendly. She had never been too good with introductions. There was always so much pressure put on first impressions.

"It's nice to meet you." The boy stepped towards her and extended a hand. "Deaton said you might be able to help us."

Adeline slid a coy glance in Deaton's direction before looking back at Scott and giving his hand a light shake. "Maybe."

"We need all the help we can get." Scott countered with a friendly smile.

"So—um—what are you exactly?" The taller girl—Allison—spoke up softly.

Adeline narrowed her eyes. "What or who?"

"Both."

Adeline shared a look with Deaton. "Foremost, I'm a shapeshifter but I also have healing abilities."

Deaton cleared his throat. "The formal name is Aerona."

"What does that entail?" Kira asked. Adeline could tell just by her demeanor that she was the shier one of the two girls.

"She can see and understand all forms of illness but she also can perform a mild form of biokinesis, which is the ability to flush out an illness and replace it with a type of healing power." Adeline folded her arms over her chest when all eyes turned to her after Deaton's little explanation.

"What do you mean when you say mild form?" Scott questioned, a hint of concern evident his expression.

"It's hard to explain and even I don't understand to so…" Adeline trailed off as she ran a hand through her hair.

"She can only suppress the illness when she is in physical contact with the person." Deaton explained quietly.

"And what happens if she breaks that contact?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"The illness returns." The youngest girl quirked her head to the side.

"So, all we have to do is have her touch Stiles?" Scott looked to Deaton for confirmation.

"For a temporary solution, yes." Deaton nodded calmly.

"Well, we're looking for a solution that's permanent." Allison folded her arms over her chest.

"With proper preparation and instruction, it can be a permanent fix." Deaton added.

"You do?" Adeline turns to the older man.

"Yes. But it might take longer than we have."

"Does that mean she can't help save Stiles?" Scott slid a glance in Adeline's direction.

"Short term, I believe she will be able to help but I am wary of trying to make her abilities last longer." Deaton gave a subtle explanation.

Adeline felt her own curiosity peak. "Why's that?"

Deaton folds his arms over his chest but hesitates to speak. He clears his throat after a second. "The Nogitsune feeds off grief and pain. Adeline, as an Aerona, you have an endless supply of both of those emotions. I just think you need to be careful the next time you make a physical connection with Stiles... and the Nogitsune."

"I thought she would make it weaker." Kira looked more uncertain than anyone else in the room but Adeline knew that wasn't true.

"She can temporarily suppress it but like I said, the Nogitsune latches on to any grief or pain it can. Most likely Adeline will be fine but if the Nogitsune somehow makes a permanent connection with her on top of his connection with Stiles then we'll have an even bigger problem." Deaton took a deep breath and turned to Adeline. "You can help Stiles. You just have to learn control."

Adeline gave the others a wary glance. "I don't have any control over what I can do. That's the problem."

"I think I may have a way to help you with that but I will warn you, it's not going to be easy." Deaton gave her a cautious look.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Adeline told him without an ounce of uncertainty.

"_You can feel your sanity slipping away…"_

"_That's not a bad thing…"_

"_You like our company…"_

"_No need denying it…"_

"_But why try to get rid of us?"_

"Until we do what we need to make your abilities more permanent, short term contact would be the best idea."

"How long would that be?" Scott questioned quietly.

"The longer she stays in contact with Stiles the longer the effects will last but it would also increase the chances of the Nogitsune making a permanent connection to her." Deaton gave a short sigh. "So, just long enough to weaken the Nogitsune."

"What happens if the Nogitsune does make a connection to her?" Allison asks after a few moments.

"I've never seen it happen but in the stories I've heard it is always harder to break the secondary connection than the first."

"Why?" Adeline narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't want to be scared to help someone, especially someone like Stiles. But the more Deaton talked about the possible outcomes, the harder it was getting to curb her fear.

"The Nogitsune is only using Stiles as a host. He needs access to other sources to fuel himself. He needs that pain and grief." Deaton pauses.

"That's what he did to me in the clinic, right?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But you only had a short supply of what he needed." Deaton looks down at Adeline. "After years and years of helping people, you have an almost unending supply of grief, pain, and chaos."

"So, wouldn't me making contact with Stiles only make the Nogitsune stronger?" Adeline ran a hand through her hair.

"Not when you make contact for a short time. It's only after you've been suppressing it for a while that your powers will weaken and it can try to take over the connection." Deaton tells her. She purses her lips into a thin line as she meets his eyes. He meets her eyes and it seems like he wants to say more but decides not to.

"Well, the Nogitsune is in control of Stiles' body right now." Allison shares. "Can she fix that?"

"I can't expel it. I'm not strong enough." Adeline responds without pause. She didn't need Deaton to tell her that much.

"But you can help, right?" Scott asked Adeline.

She nodded slowly. "I can help. But I can't solve the problem."

"Right now, all we need is help." Scott replied as he held up his phone. "Stiles is at Derek's loft."

"They must have found nothing at the house." Allison sighed quietly.

Adeline remained still as the others started getting ready to leave. She wasn't sure if they'd want her to go with them. She couldn't even fix Stiles. She could only curb the Notgitsune.

"_That's all they need you for…"_

"_Help them…"_

"_Then get abandoned…"_

"_Left alone…"_

"_Again…"_

"Are you coming?" Scott's voice was louder than the others, pulling Adeline back to reality.

"What?" She turned to see him standing by the door.

"You coming?" He repeated with a gentle smile.

She looked to Deaton and reluctantly followed Scott after the druid nodded his support. Adeline hugged her elbows as she exited the house and started towards the driveway. She was wearing a light sweater but the wind seemed to pick up at the wrong time. Scott turned to her as they approached a motorcycle. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him holding a helmet. Adeline peered over his shoulder at the bike behind him and let out a silent sigh.

"Kira took Allison in her car." Scott explained with a shrug.

"I'm trusting you're a safe enough driver." Adeline pursed her lips into a thin line before pulling the helmet onto her head. She was grateful for the decision to wear pants this morning as she swung her leg over the bike and plopped down behind Scott. She left her hands idle in her lap as Scott revved the engine.

"You're going to want to hang on." Scott glanced over his shoulder at the younger girl.

"Uh… okay." Adeline fidgeted a little as she lightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry. I've been told I'm a great driver." Scott told her before peeling out of the driveway and she tightened her already secure hold on him.

* * *

Adeline took off her helmet and handed it to Scott with a small smile. He put it on the back of his bike and nodded towards the large building behind him.

"That's Derek's loft." Scott said as he clipped his own helmet to the handle. He faced her a second later with a more determined look on his face. "I don't know how well you knew Stiles but trust me that the person in there is not Stiles. It's a completely different… person."

"I know." Adeline nodded as she moved some hair out of her face.

They walked into the building side by side, Scott stealing glances at her every once and a while. She finally looked up at him. "What do you want to know."

"How long have you been an Aerona?" He asked without hesitation.

"Too long." She returned her attention to the hallway ahead.

"Have you helped a lot of people?"

"More than I can count. I guess that means a lot." She shrugged subtly.

"Do you honestly think you can help Stiles?" He questioned in a light tone.

Adeline debated lying to him, assuring him that she could help Stiles. That she would help him. "No, I don't. But I'm going to try."

"Thank you." Scott whispered as they approached a large door.

"Don't thank me yet."

"I mean thank you for trying. Not a lot of people would do this for someone they just met." Scott clarified.

"What good is having a gift like this if I didn't even use it?" Adeline forces a polite smile as he looks down at her. Scott nods slowly and turns towards the large door. He hooks a hand around a handle and slides it open slowly.

It wasn't at all what Adeline had expected. She thought she'd walk in and see someone who resembled Stiles but she had been completely wrong. It wasn't just a shadow of the boy she had met at Eichen House. It was him.

But it wasn't just him standing there in the room. There were also five other people in the room, all of them pointing some type of weapon at the possessed Stiles. They had obviously just walked into the middle of a hostile situation.

"What took you so long?" One of the strangers in the room calls out. Scott steps down into the room and Adeline follows quickly behind him.

"We hit traffic." Scott explained as he stepped up beside his other friends. Adeline hung back a few feet, not certain where she fit into this looming fight.

"Scott McCall." Stiles' voice was unchanging but the laugh that followed was all too foreign.

"Why are you here?" The True Alpha questions the Nogitsune.

"Because I needed to make sure all of you would show up, which you did." The Nogitsune replied wearing a cunning smile. "You even brought a plus one."

"You're not going to be able leave this time." Someone called out. Adeline thought it was one of the strangers.

The Nogitsune ignored the comment completely. "I should have killed you down in that basement."

Adeline looked up at the person she was certain was now a stranger. "What are you talking about?"

"I was about to have you killed when you were unconscious in that basement but Stiles chose wisely and spared your life."

"That's why I was tied to that chair when I woke up." Adeline mutters to herself.

"You also would have had a hole in the middle of your forehead and no heartbeat if Stiles didn't give himself up to me." The Nogitsune added with a sly smile.

Adeline swallowed hard when she realized that Stiles had pretty much sacrificed himself for her, a girl he barely knew. She dropped her gaze to the floor as everyone else took turns looking at her. She could tell that they were all wondering what was so special about her. Scott, Allison, and Kira knew but the others in the room had no idea. She was a mystery.

She looked up when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Scott smiled reassuringly when she met his eyes. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before nodding towards the Nogitsune. Adeline knew what Scott wanted her to do but there was no certainty that making contact with the monster would help enough to bring Stiles back. But she still wanted to try.

Scott let go of Adeline's shoulder and turned towards the Nogitsune. "Did want all of us here just fight? Because we will if we have to."

"Fighting is exactly what you're going to do." The Nogitsune paused. "Just not with me."

"Then who?" Allison took a step forward.

"Them." The Nogitsune stepped towards the group and turned his back on them so he was facing the large window behind him. Adeline realized that the sun had set sometime after she had arrived.

A handful of figures appeared on the other side of the window suddenly. Their faces were hidden behind masks but their glowing yellow eyes seemed to pierce through the glass. Adeline looked to Scott for answers but he was focused on the things that had just joined the mix. The Nogitsune took his time as he walked backwards. He didn't stop moving until the group separated him from the yellow-eyed figures.

"I always wanted to see a shapeshifter in action." Stiles' voice echoed through the room and Adeline tried her best to ignore how real it sounded.

"Can you shift?" Scott asked as he looked down at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat and forced a nod. "I think so."

"You might want to make sure." Scott cocked his head to the side slightly.

Adeline nodded again and clenched her hands into tight fists. She hadn't made a large shift in months but the process was still the same. She squeezed her eyes shut and pictured the one animal that had always been her favorite.

She could feel her body changing as she continued to force herself to shift. The sound of a gunshot masked the sound of her bones breaking. She dropped to her hands and knees and ignored the urge to cry out. At the beginning it had always hurt but after years of shifting regularly she had gotten accustomed to the pain.

By the time she opened her eyes the room had erupted into chaos. The people she knew were on her side were fighting the faceless figures. Scott and another man's eyes were glowing red and blue as they slashed the air with their clawed hands. Allison and two others had guns aimed at the things and were firing rounds without pause. But the cloaked figures didn't seem to be effected by the bullets at all. They kept pushing farther into the room. Kira was fighting one of the things on her own but Adeline could see she could protect herself with the long sword in her hand.

Adeline looked down at the floor and took a deep breath when she saw that her hands were now white paws. A growl erupted in the back of her throat when two dark figures stepped up in front of her. She snarled her teeth before pouncing onto one of the beings.

* * *

Adeline ran a hand through her hair as she hugged her knees to her chest. The fight was over but her body was still reeling with adrenaline. She tried to remain calm as the rest of the group started breaking apart. Allison gave her a weak smile before leaving with the man who was apparently her father and the other older man left shortly after them but not before introducing himself as Stiles' father. Kira and Scott remained side by side as they spoke in hushed voices with the last nameless man. Adeline knew that she had become a main topic of the discussion when they started looking over at her regularly.

_"They know the truth…"_

"_They know you can't help…"_

"_You'll be useless to them…"_

"_They'll hate you…"_

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the wall. The voices droned on saying nearly convincing things. Adeline had gotten used to hearing the voices but she never learned to fight the urge to believe them. They had become a part of her thought process and trying to deny what they tell her had become nearly impossible. A part of her would always believe them.

"Uh… Adeline, this is Derek Hale. He's—" Scott glanced at the taller dark haired man standing next to him. "—like me, a werewolf I mean."

Adeline forced a polite smile as Derek peered down at her. She felt miniscule in comparison to this guy only in part because she was sitting but she knew that he would tower over her even if she were standing. She felt a slight wave of relief hit her when his intimidating gaze lightened and his lips turned up into a hint of a smile.

"I've never seen someone shift that fast." He stated bluntly. Adeline offered a light shrug, not having any clue of how to contradict this fact. Derek folded his arms over his chest and his almost non-existent smile started to fade. "How many forms can you take?"

"I've explored about 20 different forms so far." Adeline responded with little vocal fluctuation. She was hiding her wariness fairly well but she sensed that Derek knew he was intimidating her. He didn't look like he needed help recognizing the signs of fear.

"How long can you hold the shift?" He continued his questioning.

"The longest record was a couple days." Adeline somehow managed to bite back the urge to ask why he wanted to know about her shape shifting lifestyle.

Derek seemed to approve her answers by the slow nod he gave her afterwards. Scott offered a hand as she started to stand and Adeline took it out of politeness, not necessity. The True Alpha's firm grip alone told her that he was strong but he knew how to control it.

Adeline tried to keep her eyes from wandering to Derek but something about him demanded a glance every once and a while. She had to look away quickly each time though for his eyes were already locked on her. There was an emotion coming through in his gaze, one that Adeline had never seen too often so it was almost hard to identify. It wasn't lust or anger; she realized it was curiosity.

"We didn't really have enough time to get you a chance to get in contact with Stiles but hopefully next time we'll be able to see what you're capable of." Scott smiled at her as he spoke, making her feel a fake sense of security. The voices didn't need to remind her that everything that's been happening was only meant to last for a short time. Most likely she'd be returned to the foster system after she succeeds or fails in saving Stiles.

"Do you think your… powers will work the same way even if the Nogitsune is in control of Stiles' body?" Kira asks tentatively. The girl always looked as if she was preparing to apologize for something she hasn't even done yet.

"I have no idea." Adeline admits without hesitation. She didn't feel a need to hide the fact that this whole thing was a little new to her. Getting rid of an evil spirit was never one of the things she had on her bucket list.

"How long have you been an Aerona?" Derek gestures at her.

"Not long enough." Adeline drops her gaze to the floor in an attempt to stall the conversation. Until she had met Stiles, most people didn't care enough about her to even ask her name let alone her life story. And then these strangers come along more curious than a cat.

"How many people have you… helped?" Derek narrows his light eyes at the younger girl. He can tell she's uncomfortable being under the microscope but she needed to prove that she could at least be a little helpful. He disregarded the fact that she had managed to scare of two of the oni's on her own.

"Too many to count." Adeline pushed some of her brown hair out of her face as she looked up at Derek. "And I've never regretted helping anyone who needs it."

"Well, you need to save up your energy for Stiles. Right now, you're our best bet and I'm not going to have our bet getting tired and wimping out right before finishing this." Derek explained in an all too definable tone.

"I've gone years without barely taking a break. I think I can survive a couple days." Adeline cocks her head to the side slightly.

"But you're sick too, right?" Derek asked but didn't give her long enough to even think of a response. "Shifters rarely get sick. The only circumstance I ever see that happening is because they're too weak to fight off the infection."

Adeline didn't know how to continue. She had figured out her own little dark secret only a couple months ago but that never stopped her from carrying on with her powers. She was almost happy that it would all be over soon. If she ignored the problem long enough, she would just fade away without anyone realizing. That was the hope.

The youngest girl ran a hand through her hair slowly. "Do you have any idea where the Nogitsune went?"

"No. He must have slipped out during the fight." Kira responded in her normal timid tone.

"Are we going to go look for him?" Adeline questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no point. He could be anywhere right now." Derek answered as he continued to throw scrutinizing looks at Adeline. She knew that it was blatantly clear that she had ignored his question about her being sick. Adeline only hoped that he would drop the subject and move on but deep down she knew that would not be the end of it.

"So, we just wait around until he shows up?"

"We should go look for him but I think we should wait until morning." Scott told no one in particular.

"What do we do until then?" Kira looked up at Scott.

"Try and get some sleep?" Scott suggested indecisively.

"Can you take me back to Deaton's? I wanted to talk to him anyways." Adeline shifted her weight as the others turned their attention back to her.

"He had to go into the clinic so no one will be there." Scott explained. "You can stay over my house until morning. We have an empty bedroom."

Adeline was hesitant to accept his offer but eventually gave a curt nod. "Okay."

_"He's only being nice because you're going to save Stiles…"_

"_Or try to save Stiles…"_

"_Hopefully, you're not too weak…"_

"_Hopefully,_" Adeline thought.

**Thoughts? Please let me know in a review or click the follow or favorite button. This weeks journal entry was from Can't Pretend by Tom Odell. Adeline will meet Mama McCall and Lydia in the next chapter and will have a very cool/weird experience with the Nogitsune. And i am trying to decide between Taissa Farmiga and Maia Mitchell to portray Adeline. I'm leaning more towards Taissa. Thoughts or other suggestions? Remember to review/favorite/follow. Any type of feedback helps a lot so don't be afraid to let it all out. Haha. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
